gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JBanton
__TOC__ Hey man! Thnx for the message, actually i haven't got PS3 or XBOX360... but i hope GTA V will exit for PC, then maybe i'll play it, the vehicles well i really like them and i am very pleased to edit car pages and help there :)Youandagif (talk) 09:08, September 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hahahaha, thank you, JB! :D So, what cars are you longing to drive for, in GTA V? "Dayum", I gotta say, the Cheetah is looking really good! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:41, September 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm also looking forward to drive the Tornado...does that car bring good memories from good ol' San Andreas... Now out of the realm of land vehicles in GTA V, I'm worried about the spoilers about the storyline...I just hope I don't read the final forehand like I did with GTA IV, and it did completely ruin the surprise... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:58, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Amanda De Santa Hello, and thanks for your welcome. I was just wondering can you unlock the Amanda De Santa page, or at the very least make a small edit? It says on the page that Franklin chases her lover out the window, but after watching the Michael trailer many, many times, it is clearly Michael who does it, not Franklin. Throughout all the trailers shown so far, Franklin and Amanda have had no interaction whatsoever. I would edit it myself, but as stated, the page is locked to me for some reason. Many thanks. ChickenDoughnut (talk) 10:51, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Dream GTA Radio Station Playlist? Hey there JBanton, So like you guys, we’re all pretty pumped for GTAV here at Wikia, and we wanted to do something fun in anticipation. The idea is that everyone makes their own dream GTA radio station by creating a 10 song playlist on Spotify, then we all share the playlists/radio station ideas on a blog post I’m putting up on Friday. A bunch of us from the game team are going to make some, but I think it would be way better to feature you and the other GTA admins since the editors on the Wiki are way more familiar with you guys than us. And hey, you're the GTA experts after all! I understand if you’re too busy with work/school or you’d just rather not, but if you can find the time please email me your playlist (mgrimm@wikia-inc.com) and I’ll be sure to include it. Cheers! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:05, September 12, 2013 (UTC) GTA V Book of Vehicles Hi JBanton, it is Smashbro8. A user has uploaded pictures from a whole book of nearly all the vehicles appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. You and I should check these out, for some of these pictures show the vehicles' true names and what they look like/how they perform! Please get back to me! Smashbro8 (talk) 16:27, September 12, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 New Vehicle Pages JBanton! It is Smashbro8! I can't create new pages for the new GTA V vehicles! Everytime I press paste, it comes up with some warning telling me I cannot paste it. What should I do? Smashbro8 (talk) 20:07, September 12, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Legendary Motor Hey, J. Just if you're interested: Legendary Motorsport. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 07:47, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I also found this: LS Customs. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 07:56, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for the heads-up. You are also doing a great job. :) RE: Oh, just the usual 'things' happening. Not a great deal tho. I'm working on updating the rest of the vehicle now. Instulent (talk) 16:16, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Also, could you unlock the 'Vehicle Brand in the HD Universe' template please. Thanks Instulent (talk) 16:42, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Infobox? So, I am watching GTA V gameplay live stream and I've noticed that now instead of displaying "Oracle", it says "Ubermacht Oracle, Sports". Same for other vehicles like Caddy (Caddy, Utility) (There is also a roofless Caddy). So I was thinking, should the "Class" section be added on the Vehicle Infoboxes? If you want I can link you the stream or take a screen when it displays after entering a vehicle. 16:45, September 13, 2013 (UTC) According to an edit from Dodo8 http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AMcJeff&diff=482617&oldid=482359, you've posted pictures from an illegally leaked strategy guide from GTA5. I announced in User_blog:McJeff/GTAWiki_News:_Leaked_information_ban that leaks were not to be published on this wiki. As an administrator, you should be helping purge the wiki of illegally leaked information and warning new editors who post it, not helping spread it. Jeff (talk| ) 21:46, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :Aren't the guides an official product? JBanton (Talk | ) 21:51, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Would you mind not deleting the photos I'm uploadinmg to the wiki? It's not leaked content it's from a new video Rockstar has on the GTA V websitehttp://www.rockstargames.com/V/lsbc/lovely-accommodations. Boomer8 (talk) 22:28, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Request Hi JB. Before I ask you for something, I need to know if you can see this link :I can see that's it's a leaked video, so I'm not going to watch it. JBanton (Talk | ) 08:52, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Rename Hey Jonny, can you please rename this page to = Mount Chiliad (GTA V) ? Thanks :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 09:03, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :It has been done; "Mount Chilliad (HD Universe)". JBanton (Talk | ) 09:10, September 14, 2013 (UTC) *Ok, so this page to Mount Chiliad (3D Universe) ? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 09:19, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::The deed is done. JBanton (Talk | ) 09:24, September 14, 2013 (UTC) look go to www.cinemablend.com/games/GTA-5-Screenshots-Preview-Weapons-Weapon-Customization-Vehicles-59040.html t its called exemplar its not no fucing 4 door coupe da fuq! Need Help? Hey, J. I was asking if you need a second comrade to help out on the vehicle pages. I'm not frequent on the sports/super/hyper cars as much as my interests on American vintage automobiles. I'm trying to stay on top of them, but I'm not active as much because of school starting four weeks ago. As of right now, I'm mostly reading about Ferrari-produced vehicles, Jaguars and and other overseas vehicle manufacturers. --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 19:47, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity notice I just wanted to let you know, school starts on 16 September. Here, at the end of the year we will have to pass 2 exams with a grade as high as possible, this will decide our future. The higher the grade, the better the high school. Due to this I'll have to learn a lot and do a lot of homework, so I will become inactive. I'll try to check the wiki as much as possible, maybe even daily, but I won't edit that much. Cheers! Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 19:21, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Customized Dominator Sup JBanton. Nice Dominator! I love its color. But you should check out the pictures of my cars on my user page. I took pictures of all my cars except my Police Cruiser, Police Bike, Felon GT, Sentinel (if it is still there and not lost), and sport bike. Smashbro8 (talk) 19:28, September 23, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 GTA V Vehicle Images Hi, I was nosing around the web to find some more info about gta v vehicles and I came across a website with modern pics of all the vehicles in gta v. Its a website called igtav (first or second option if googling "vehicles in gta v"). Apparently the pics are from rockstar so I assume we can use them however we want. I haven't used any yet cos I thought I would speak to you first. Have alook when you're free, Jmnumber --J-- Edit Request Hello. Is there any chance you can add my review to your external links on the GTAV page please. The link is http://ghoststorm.co.uk/grand-theft-auto-v-review/#axzz2fzDL7svo Thank you. Weevie.1982 (talk) 11:36, September 26, 2013 (UTC) GTA V Police Buffalo JBanton! I just found a Police Buffalo in single player! I'm not kidding! I've taken photos of it but I was wondering if they'd be good enough to upload. A good image name is needed! Please help! Smashbro8 (talk) 18:27, September 26, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Police Buffalo GTA V I still am confused with the image policy thing. Is it okay if you give me your email so that I can send you the pictures? They just need renaming so that they can be uploaded without violating the image policy. Be careful though, the car is a tiny bit damaged because I had to evade a two star-wanted level. Smashbro8 (talk) 18:41, September 26, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Police Buffalo GTA V Hi JBanton! What do you think about the pictures I posted for the Police Buffalo? If you want me to, now that I have the car repaired by saving it in Michael's garage, I can take and upload better photos of the car. Smashbro8 (talk) 19:14, September 26, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Entity XF Please explain why you deleted the image that I uploaded? James1579 (talk) 20:35, September 26, 2013 (UTC) BF Hey Bro. I've just noticed something peculiar on the back of the Surfer. It says "Bürgerfahrung", my German's kinda rusty but I'm pretty sure it translates to something like "The Citizen's Vehicle"... Sounds kinda familiar to an other real life car brand eh? TheDeaconBosco (talk) 21:17, September 26, 2013 (UTC) 'sup Hey, bro, how are you? Some guys on IGN made a list of every vehicle you can find in the game, including stats. Enjoy! -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 15:24, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :I guess so. One thing that really pisses me off are those two Buzzard model. Just... why? -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )''' 15:30, September 28, 2013 (UTC) GTA V Police Buffalo Ay JBanton?! Did you check out the pictures of the Police Buffalo I found? Just wondering....Smashbro8 (talk) 15:35, September 28, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 FIB Buffalo Yea I'm quite lucky to find a Police Buffalo but have you found a Monroe, Asea, Unmarked Cruiser or FIB Buffalo? I have not yet found those anywhere. Smashbro8 (talk) 15:43, September 28, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 GTA V Monroe JBanton! What mission did you find the Monroe in? I hope I didn't do the mission already!Smashbro8 (talk) 16:28, September 28, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8